When Karma comes into play
by sirius gyal
Summary: Everything was going to change. Whether it was for better or worse Lily Evans wasn’t sure, things were changing in the wizarding world, dangers were lurking closer and a new power was coming. No matter how hard she hoped she knew things would never be the


Disclaimer I own nothing, though I wish I did.

Most people hated going to school after the holidays, most people hated school period but Lily Evan's loved the smell of new school books and the thought of learning something new that would help her advance in the world of magic. Yep Lily was a witch and would be a fully educated one once the train would stop at her second home. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry the most fantastic place in the world in her opinion, what made thing even more brilliant was that she now had the power to send all the Marauders into detention with no arguments.

The Marauders in Lily's opinion were a bunch of ill mannered misfits that did nothing but pick on people and servile get on her nerves. The thought of James Potters face when they named her Head Girl made her smile, James (also know as the most immature second most arrogant) had done nothing put pester her since she stepped foot into the school, in her first year he managed to tip the boat over landing the two other occupants as well as her into the lake. He had the ego of Adonis and Casanova, girls fell at his feet constantly since he was a Quidditch God and yet he always after her, she didn't know why but for some reason he seemed to like rejection and that was the only thing she was willing to give him. "He'll never change." Lily muttered looking down at her Head Girl badge Lily beamed again as she turned her gaze to the darkness that drifted outside the window.

Frowning slightly she pushed at her dark red auburn locks in a nervous gesture. Everything was going to change. Whether it was for better or worse Lily Evans wasn't sure, things were changing in the wizarding world, dangers were lurking closer and a new power was coming. No matter how hard she hoped she knew things would never be the same.

Sighing she heard her compartment door open turning her attention to the two people who had just entered Lily could help the grin that tugged at her lips.

"Oh _Dio santo_ she is at it again. She is gazing adoringly at the badge. Soon she'll be putting it on a pedestal." Came a teasing voice with a mocking groan

"Lily will you stop looking at that badge, it is not going to go away at any time so just leave it alone."

Catching the pumpkin pasty that headed in her direction Lily took a bite out of it looking at her two friends as they squabbled over the last chocolate frog she shook her head.

Etaly held the chocolate over her head laughing her head off showing off her legendary pearly whites. Etaly Demario (named after the place she was born) was you classic beauty, cropped blond hair that just touched her shoulders and dreamy blue eyes that gave the impression that she was a porcelain doll that needed to be taken care of but beneath the delicate expression was a lively, sassy girl that spoke her mind which often got her into trouble.

"Come on Taly you've had two already." Adianna complained the slight hint of her Irish accent could be heard as she cursed, reaching over tried to pry the chocolate out of her friend's hand. Adianna Kavanagh _(Ad-**j**-ana)_ was different from Etaly, were as she were fair she had olive skin deep green eyes and a mass of black hair that laid messily down her back in loose curls. But her unarranged look didn't match her in the slightest; she was a sweet tempered girl who was never one to shout and didn't take offence when people tend to stare at her untidy appearance.

Laughing as both Etaly and Adianna dropped onto the floor Lily picked up the chocolate from and took a big bit out of it. "Mmm….oh sorry did you want that?" she asked with an evil glint in her green eyes.

"Cold Evans that was mean" Adianna said as she dusted off her uniform "You just wait, Karma is going to come and bite you in the behind."

Lily laughed harder at that threat, Adianna was always going on about Karma to Lily it was a laughable subject since she didn't really believe in Karma as such. Just then the door opened again and there was James Potter in all his arrogant glory, just over 6ft tall with tousled black hair and hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. Leaning of the door with his arms crossed over his chest he shot her one of his best grins. Lily looked towards her friends; Etaly gave her _'your stalker is back' _look and Adianna mimed out the word **_'Karma'_**. Trying to hold back a laugh Lily looked towards James with a raised eyebrow "Yes." She asked in a frustrated tone when he did nothing but stare at her.

"Sorry Evans just wondering how you got even more beautifully over the summer." James said as his hands delved into his pockets.

Resisting the urge to throw up Lily grimaced and pursed her lips "Well now you have stopped goggling me you can leave." She said sharply as he walked into the compartment, standing up Lily turned him around and tried to push him out of the door. James turned around so quick she didn't know what was happening pinning both her hands behind her James back her up to the window with a devilish grin on his face. "Better get use to seeing a lot more of me Evans"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" she asked glaring daggers as she tried to move out of his grasp.

_"Like the badge?" _he asked as his breath lightly sent her senses into uncharted Lily looked down at his jumper and visible blanched, shaking her head in denial James laughed and let go of her with a grin, bowing to both Etaly and Adianna he walked out feeling he had successfully accomplished his goal.

Lily sat down her heart racing. It couldn't be it just could be, who in there right mind would put Potter in the same league as…Shaking her head in disbelief she felt like she had just been hit over the head with a cannon ball.

"Lil's what's wrong?" Etaly asked leaning forward from her chair. Hearing her friends voice Lily looked like she was about to die of shock.

"He-they made him Head Boy."

A/N: So here is a story that just hit me while I was sleep, it has taken my four hours to get it right. Tell me what you think, I know it isn't that long but it's the first chapter and its 5:30am. I want to know and don't forget to post your opinions I appreciate them.

Love Siren

XxX


End file.
